Autonomous vehicles are able to operate by using pattern based learning and by processing data from sensors and other sources to support logical decision making (i.e., calculating the probabilities of various scenarios and future events). However, passengers of such vehicles may experience discomfort when the vehicle is being operated by a computer due to the loss of control (e.g., in the same way regular drivers often feel discomfort when they are in a vehicle that is driven by someone else). Further, passengers of autonomous vehicles can become uncomfortable and/or behave unexpectedly when they anticipate or imagine a potential threat (e.g., when they see a vehicle approaching and expect it to cross the path or route of the vehicle that they are in). The feeling of a lack of control often intensifies the unexpected behavior of the passengers (e.g., behavior such as attempting to take manual control in situations where there is no actual danger of collision). Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to minimize the discomfort and unexpected behavior of passengers in autonomous vehicles.